Fans are used in computer systems, mostly in connection with cooling arrangements to cool components. Among those components, for example, are processors. In many cases, there are, however, also heat-generating elements in the vicinity of those components requiring cooling. To ensure this, air ducts are mounted between the fans or the heat sinks and the heat-generating elements. They cool those elements with exhaust air of the fan. A problem is that, in particular during high fan speeds, accumulation of air can form in the air ducts. A further problem is that for each kind of heat sink and for each possible arrangement of elements to be cooled, specially made air ducts are required on a circuit board.
There is thus a need for an improved cooling arrangement.